Nobody Knows
by Lella-Momo
Summary: A oneshot based on two characters of my own creation. Sora and company come across two Nobodies after the battle with Xemnas. slight KaiSora and slight LellSera. Rating for violence. May become a full story if reviews are good.


**Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, this will be my first one-shot!!! This is using my characters, Lella and Seralos. It's also my first Kingdom Hearts fiction! Well, enjoy!**

Lella walked alongside her scowling companion, Seralos. She had a plain look on her face that didn't express happiness or sadness. The two walked through the residential area of a world known as Radiant Garden.

"Seralos." Lella said.

He looked down at her, removing his scowl. "Yes, Lella?" he said.

"Why did we come here? What is so special about this world?" she asked, in her tiny voice.

"Did you forget, Lella? We're on the run. We have to keep moving from world to world. We might disappear if we don't keep moving." By now he was kneeling down to her level, his hands on her shoulders. Lella got a sad look on her face. "sigh Lella, you know I would like to stay in one world as much as you do. But we can't. We have to keep moving."

"O.K." she sighed. Seralos pulled her into a tight hug. He stood up and started walking again, and she followed suit.

Meanwhile a certain keyblade master, wizard duck, knight dog and auburn-haired girl were sitting atop one of the many stone walls in Radiant Garden. The boy, named Sora, laid back and put his hands behind his head. The girl, named Kairi, giggled at Sora. He grinned and said, "This is great, isn't it? Peace has finally come. No more of those crazy Nobodies."

The duck, named Donald, whacked him on the head with his wand. "You moron!" he said in his funny voice. "Just because Organization XIII was destroyed doesn't mean the Nobodies are gone!"

"H'yuck, he's right, you know." said the dog, named Goofy. "Remember what the king said? He said, 'As long as people have darkness in their hearts, Nobodies and Heartless will continue to exist.'"

"Well," Kairi said. "We haven't seen the Nobodies in a while. I don't think we should worry."

"Yeah," said Sora. "Who cares about those useless Nobodies!"

Seralos and Lella turned around a corner when they heard, "Who cares about those useless Nobodies!"

Lella gasped silently. She froze there, her face looking degenerated. Lella was extremely sensitive when it came to her kind. She got degenerated when her kind was put down.

"Lella?" Seralos said. He looked in the direction Lella was looking. His face tuned angry, with his fists beginning to clench. He was about to walk over there when Lella grabbed his shirt.

"Seralos, please." she pleaded. "You don't need to hurt them."

"No, Lella." he replied. "I know what they said hurt you. Now I'm going to hurt them!" He started walking toward them. He ignored Lella's feeble protests, as he got closer to the group of people. "Hey!" he yelled at the group.

"Hey!" They all heard. Sora got up as he, and the rest of them, looked at the strange pair. The guy who had yelled at them was tall, with jet black hair. The girl accompanying him, was hiding behind him, peeking from behind his back. She was a tiny girl with hair that was the color of Ravens. The boy had emerald eyes, while the girl had sapphire.

"What do you want?" asked Donald.

Seralos growled. Goofy got nervous. "Now Donald," he started. "Let's not make them mad." He looked at Seralos. "Garsh, sir, did we do something wrong."

"Yes you did!" Seralos said, angrily. "We don't like it when someone talks down on Nobodies."

Sora stood up. "What," he started. "It's not like you guys are Nobodies, right?" Seralos' fists clenched harder and his scowl returned. Donald and Goofy got up as well. "You're not Nobodies? Are you?" The two didn't answer. Finally, it clicked in Sora's brain. These two were Nobodies. "Kairi, go hide." Sora commanded. Kairi did as she was told. Sora summoned his keyblade. Donald and Goofy drew their weapons.

"Tch. You want a fight?" said Seralos. "Then come get it!" He summoned his scythe. "Lella!"

"Seralos, do we have to?" the small girl asked.

"Come on, Lella! These guys insulted our kind! We're going to pay them back for their insult!"

Lella only nodded. They all took their fighting stances. Seralos was the first to attack. He slashed at Sora, but he dodged it. Sora tried to counter, but was suddenly pinned to a wall by a glowing spear. The spear vanished from his bloody arm. He stared up at Lella, who hadn't moved. Goofy through his shield at Lella. She did a backbend, and easily evaded the attack. She back-flipped up.

"Fire!!!!" Donald yelled. Lella didn't have time to react. Seralos grabbed her and jumped out of the way just as the fire spell exploded where Lella once stood.

"Lella, are you alright?" Seralos asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm fine." The two stood up. Seralos rushed Sora again. "You two are a distraction." Lella said to Donald and Goofy. She held out her arm. "Ghost Arrow!" The blast of energy sent Donald and Goofy flying. The two hit the wall, unconscious.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled as he held off Seralos. Seralos took this chance and knocked Sora down.

"Lella! While he's down!" Seralos yelled.

Lella held up her hand. Then there was a flash of light and a spear of light appeared. "Farewell," she said. She threw it at Sora. Sora felt someone pull him out of the way. Then there was a huge flash of light. Then, black.

Sora felt a warm washcloth on his forehead. He woke up to see Kairi, Donald and Goofy hovering over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"H'yuck, we had to run away. Those guys were too strong." Goofy said.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." he said, blushing. His head was resting on Kairi's lap.

Lella was standing on top of a stone wall. She had a sad look on her face. "Lella." She heard behind her.

"S-Seralos." she said as he walked up to her. He was smiling at her. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"Nothin'," he said. "Just checking up on you."

"Seralos," she said. "Why do you protect me like that?"

He chuckled. "Because I care about you. You're very dear to me." She blushed.

Seralos pulled her into a hug. She blushed even more as she draped her arms around his shoulders."Thank you... Seralos."

**What do you guys think? Well, this will remain a one-shot, or it might turn into a full series, depending on the reviews. Anyway, write some reviews and I'll take a look at them. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
